The invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing an optical fiber cable.
DE-A-44 34 133 discloses an apparatus for manufacturing an optical fiber cable comprising a supply coil from which a metal strip is drawn off, a forming apparatus for forming the metal strip into a tube, a welding device for closing the longitudinal slit of the metal tube, and at least one supply coil from which an optical fiber is drawn off and inserted into the still open metal tube. To protect the optical fiber(s) against mechanical and thermal influences, they are inserted into a small tube that projects into the slit tube and ends behind the weld point to release the optical fibers.
To make the optical fiber cable longitudinally watertight and to protect the optical fibers located within the metal tube against mechanical influences, the interior of the metal tube is filled with a viscous plastic mass. Petroleum jelly is typically used for this purpose.
The petroleum jelly is introduced into the cable by an additional tube that encloses the tube carrying the optical fiber. The petroleum jelly is piped into the metal tube under pressure through the annular gap between the tubes.